Blowing up the bridge! (¡Explotemos el puente!)
by What's happened with my life
Summary: Todo el mundo habla de la gran batalla de Hogwarts, y aunque sabemos como acabó, no tenemos ni idea de como algunos personajes consiguieron salir con vida de aquel infierno, esta historia cuenta como Seamus Finegan sobrevivió a ese infierno, sus pensamientos, sus deseos, y sobre todo sus sentimientos, que ocurriría si Seamus Finegan no fuese solo "el chico que hace explotar cosas".
1. Chapter 1

Dean y Seamus se habían dedicado a ayudar a los demás estudiantes a abandonar el castillo, y por el momento parecía que todos estaban fuera del alcance del inminente peligro _"Por ahora" _pensó Seamus. El joven Gryffindor había puesto su máximo de atención en la tarea que le había sido encomendada, sobre todo cuando el grupo de estudiantes de Hufflepuf entró en la Sala de los Menesteres para comenzar su evacuación. Había observado a cada chica que había entrado en el pasadizo en dirección al Cabeza de Puerco, pero Ella no estaba allí y el hecho de que se encontrase aún en el castillo le angustiaba mucho más que lo que le disgustaba no haber encontrado el valor para dirigirle la palabra en todo el curso.

Cuando se cercioraron de que la sala estaba completamente vacía los dos jóvenes cerraron las puertas que desaparecieron pocos segundos después.

- Tío, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó su mejor amigo al darse cuenta de que este no le estaba prestando atención durante su coloquio sobre cómo podrían utilizar las bolas de cristal del aula de adivinación como proyectiles en un caso desesperado.

- Si, ¿por qué?- respondió el interpelado saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- No, nada, Oye, McGonagal me ha pedido que vaya a ver si necesitan algo en las torres del sur ¿te importa?

- No, en absoluto.- Respondió Seamus recuperando su habitual estado de ánimo.- Cumpla usted su misión Señor Todomúsculo.- Dean le sonrió- Yo iré a ver si alguien necesita que haga explotar algo, a lo mejor tengo suerte.

- Hasta luego entonces.

- Ya nos veremos.

Seamus comenzó a bajar por la escalera más próxima buscando el camino más rápido hacia el Gran Comedor, pero las escaleras tenían otros planes para él, de un momento a otro todos los tramos de escalera que se encontraban a la vista del joven comenzaron a moverse al mismo tiempo. Cuando estas volvieron a pararse el muchacho siguió su camino hacia abajo sin tener muy claro hacia donde se dirigía, dejó que sus pies tomasen el control y desconectó de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Pensó en sus padres, pensó en casa, en su hogar, rememoró las verdes colinas y los pequeños bosquecillos que rodeaban su pueblo, recordó el día en el que había recibido su carta para asistir a Hogwarts y lo contentos que se habían puesto sus padres al saberlo, se acordó también de sus amigos muggles: de Sean, el niño que vivía al final de la calle y de Janie, la niña pelirroja que vivía en la casa contigua.

Seamus no sabía cuánto duraría la batalla, ni si Harry acabaría derrotando a A-quién-tú-sabes, pero se obligaba a sí mismo a ser optimista.

A su alrededor, los jóvenes que habían decidido quedarse a luchar, corrían de aquí para allá llevando mensajes o se reunían en grupos para practicar todos los hechizos y encantamientos que podían serles útiles durante esa noche.

Seamus siguió andando, cada vez se encontraba menos gente en los pasillos, los estudiantes se reunían en los lugares que habían sido marcados por los profesores como puntos de reunión para dar las instrucciones sobre la defensa del colegio, el tiempo pasaba y nadie tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba Harry, se había ido a buscar algo, un objeto que resulta que había estado perdido durante cientos de años.

Ya no quedaba nadie, los pasillos estaban vacios, y solo las pisadas de sus zapatos resonaban en las largas galerías de piedra haciendo danzar el eco hasta el techo, las antorchas titilaban cada pocos metros y los cuadros que habían adornado las paredes durante tantos años estaban vacios, de vez en cuando una figura pintada pasaba corriendo de un marco a otro, pero eso era todo.

- ¡Eh, Chico! ¿¡Qué haces ahí!? Todos se están reuniendo en el Gran Comedor, deberías ir cuanto antes- le dijo un hombre con sombrero de copa y ropa de jugar al polo, que sin esperar una respuesta saltó al siguiente cuadro y siguió corriendo.

Seamus se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo mucho que se había desviado de su destino final, debía de encontrarse en la quinta plata, cerca de una de las torres, probablemente de la que conducía a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Una chica de pelo rubio platino pasó como una exhalación a su lado.

- ¡¿Luna?!- Saltó él sorprendido al reconocer a la muchacha.

- ¡Seamus!¡Por Dios, que susto, no te había visto!

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Estaba repasando la sala común por si aún quedaba algún estudiante rezagado. Por cierto, deberíamos estar ya abajo, ¿me acompañas?

- No, tengo que comprobar algo antes.

- Claro, como quieras, nos vemos abajo.

- Adiós.- se despidió volviendo de nuevo a sus ensoñaciones.

Seamus se sentía culpable, pero en esos precisos momentos no tenía ganas de ser parte de una conversación con Luna sobre los Nargles. Dobló la esquina y algo le llamó la atención, una de las puertas de los despachos de aquel piso estaba entreabierta y de ella salía un tenue y cálido resplandor, el susurro de una voz llegaba hasta los oídos del joven mago, había alguien dentro, y por un momento se esperó lo peor, quizás alguien que se estaba comunicando con los Mortífagos para darles a conocer sus puntos débiles. Seamus sacó la barita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y la mantuvo en ristre preparado para atacar, pensó en un encantamiento, piernas de gelatina, pero quizás era demasiado infantil, así que mejor sería desarmar a su contrincante y pedirle explicaciones antes que nada.

Cuando entró en la habitación no se encontró exactamente lo que estaba esperando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Una joven con el uniforme del colegio estaba arrodillada frente a la chimenea encendida, dándole la espalda.

Su capa oficial del colegio estaba colgada del respaldo de una silla y en ella se distinguía el escudo con los colores de la casa del tejón.

- ¡Venga, Papá, respóndeme!- Dijo la joven desesperada, con un fuerte acento del sur de Europa dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

Seamus reconoció esa voz, era su voz, el muchacho se armó de valor y carraspeó para que la muchacha se percatase de su presencia. Ella se dio la vuelta mientras pronunciaba él hechizo que él había tenido en mente pocos segundos antes.

- _¡Expeliarmus!_

Él la contempló desarmado, sin intentar recuperar su barita, como si se tratase de una visión: su baja estatura, su pelo largo y despeinado del color carbón y sus ojos ocuros llenos de furia al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo espiada. En ese momento Seamus se quedó en blanco y lo único que pudo producir fueron unos incomprensibles balbuceos.

- ¡¿Quién se supone que eres?!- le gritó la chica sin poder contenerse- ¿¡y qué estás haciendo aquí!? ¿¡Qué ocurres en este maldito castillo, nadie puede tener un poco de intimidad!?

- Me llamo Seamus.- Fue lo único que el muchacho pudo vocalizar.

- ¡Con que Seamus! ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Y qué pasa Seamus, en tu casa no te enseñaron a respetar la intimidad de las personas!?

- S-si- balbuceó él en un susurro, y aunque seguía cohibido intentó conferirle a su voz un poco más de fuerza y seguridad- Pero como los estudiantes se están reuniendo en los pisos inferiores me ha parecido extraño que alguien permaneciese aquí.

- ¡Ya, y no podías llamar a la puerta! ¿verdad?- dijo ella tranquilizándose un poco

- No se me ocurrió.- la muchacha le miró de hito en hito y sonrió.

- Está bien- respondió esta sin poder dejar de sonreír, eso era lo que le gustaba más de ella, que no solía perder nunca la sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Seamus, fingiendo que no sabía la respuesta.

- Yo soy…-

Un fuerte estallido hizo temblar la habitación, la joven bruja perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo golpeándose la frente contra la dura madera de la mesa que se encontraba a su lado. Seamus, que por pura suerte había conseguido mantenerse de pie se acercó corriendo a ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¿¡Estás bien!?- Ella se encontraba recostada apoyada sobe una de las patas de la mesa y la cabeza baja. Seamus le giró la barbilla para poder observarle le el rostro, un pequeño reguero de sangre resbalaba por su frente, bordeaba su ceja derecha y seguía cayendo hasta la mitad de la mejilla, una lágrima pendía solitaria de uno de sus oscuros ojos que seguían mirando hacia el suelo.- Espera un momento.- en esos instantes el muchacho se alegró de haber ido a los cursillos muggles de primeros auxilios durante los últimos tres veranos, para hacer realidad el deseo de su padre de que se convirtiese en socorrista de la piscina pública de su pueblo según él era "_Una tradición familiar"_. Se arrancó una de las mangas de la camisa y con ella apretó la herida que no parecía querer dejar de sangrar- ¡Mírame!- La muchacha levantó la vista ante el tono imperativo de su compañero, parecía estar tan perdida cuando le miró fijamente a los ojos, que lo único que quiso hacer Seamus en ese momento fue abrazarla, pero no podía dejarse llevar por las emociones , buscó a tientas con la mano que tenía libre sin apartar la mirada de su cara, le agarró la mano y se la colocó encima de la manga que taponaba la herida.- Aprieta fuerte.-

El mago se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, fuera estaba completamente a oscuras, a excepción de las chispas que creaban los hechizos que lanzaban los mortifagos con la intención de derribar las defensas mágicas del castillo.

- ¡Parecen los fuegos artificiales del día de San Patricio!- El joven parecía haber perdido la noción de donde se encontraba, miraba los sucedáneos de fuegos artificiales y casi parecía feliz.

Una maldición cayó cerca de donde ellos se encontraban haciendo temblar de nuevo la habitación, eso bastó para hacerle volver a la realidad. La muchacha seguía en el suelo, con la mirada perdida.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!- La chica parecía no escucharlo, _"¡Genial, seguro que está en shock!" _se dijo, se acercó a ella y pensó en una manera para poderla transportarla al Gran Comedor lo antes posible_, _miró el improvisado vendaje que ella seguía apretando contra su frente, estaba empapado en sangre. Seamus cogió su barita que estaba tirada en el suelo a un par de metros de donde se encontraban, pero aún así no conocía ningún hechizo capaz de coser la carne, así que se apuntó con la barita a la manga que le quedaba intacta y pronunció el hechizo.– ¡Diffindo!- y la manga se desprendió dejando que un resto de un resto de hilillos blancos se desprendieran con ella, le ató la manga alrededor de la cabeza esperando que el vendaje fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar todo el camino que les quedaba por recorrer.

Cuando el chico le agarro de los brazos para intentar ponerla de pie, ella deslizó sus manos agarrándole el cuerpo de la camisa y atrayéndole hacia sí. Seamus se asustó ante tal reacción, ahora sus ojos parecían estar nublados, y cuando habló su voz sonaba ronca, como si un bezoar se le hubiese quedado atascado en la garganta.

- _Cuando el Sol y la Luna se junten en uno, cuando el viento cante desde los cuatro puntos a un mismo compás, llegarán los días más oscuros que la raza humana haya conocido jamás.- _

En cuanto pronunció estas palabras, toda fuerza pareció abandonar su cuerpo y Seamus tuvo que sujetarle la cabeza para que no se la golpease de nuevo, le puso la mano en frente de las fosas nasales para cerciorarse de que seguía respirando.


End file.
